Wesley Volturi
Prince Wesley Arthur Cullen (née Volturi), is the human-vampire hybrid biological son of Sylvia Bellucci and Caius Volturi, and the adopted son of Esme and Carlisle Cullen. He is also the mate of Ella Cullen. Early Life & Bio Wesley's mother, Sylvia, was a beautiful woman who was kidnapped by the Volturi and used to create an experimental hybrid child. Wesley's conception was dark, being that his mother was raped by Caius. She would become pregnant with Wesley in the middle of Noon Sun and would form a close bond with Drusilla Volturi, who would take care of her, being that she was a healer. Sylvia is being kept in the dungeons with Dru, Cordelia, Robert, Lucas, Jackson, and Maysun. The last time they see her, she begs Dru that they name the baby after her father, Wesley Arthur. Although he was brought into the world cruelly, the one thing the Volturi allowed was for Sylvia to name the baby. Wesley is first introduced in Sunset. He's seen with Stefano and is described as one of the creepy twins due to the fact the Volturi dress them the same. However, Wesley is seen being quite enthralled by the arrival of Abby, Lizzy, Lucas, and Dru. He instantly forms a bond with them and learns about the outside world through these new arrivals. Two years later, he's very close with Abby, Lizzy, Lucas and Dru. He's especially close to Stefano and Bo. The three boys are more like brothers and take care of each other like so. Wes looks about eleven or twelve. He also sees Dru and Iris as his surrogate mothers. In Eternal Dawn, Wesley is growing up under the Cullen's care. He is adopted by Carlisle and Esme, and grows up with his brothers under their care. He's sent off for protection during the final battle, but is reunited with his family by the end. Personality & Description Wesley is a lot more outgoing than his 'cousin' Stefano. Growing up he was more bubbly and more open to new ideas. Being that his power is the ability to talk to animals, he's very involved with nature and loves everything about it. He looks the most like his mother with her brown hair, but his brown eyes were his father's as a human. Name Wesley's name was given to him by his mother. He's named after his paternal grandfather, Wesley Arthur Bellucci. It was this mother's last wish before she died. Relationships Esme & Carlisle Cullen (adopted parents) Esme and Carlisle are Wes' adopted parents. He grows close to Esme alongside Bo after she makes them chicken nuggets and macaroni and cheese for the first time. Since then, Wes slowly begins to view Esme and Carlisle as his parents. He eventually calls Esme "Mommy" and Carlisle "Daddy" midway through Eternal Dawn. Although the couple have many adopted children and grandchildren– Wes, Bo, and Stefano are the three that they get to raise as essentially as their own. [[Drusilla Volturi|'Drusilla Volturi']]' & Iris Valentino' ''(older sisters/surrogate mothers) '' Dru is Wes' older adopted cousin and Iris her mate. Dru had taken care of Wes' mother when she was pregnant with him and vowed her to protect him. The two were the first figures in Wes' life that gave him parental affection. He views them as his older sisters but also mothers due to the fact they were involved in primal parts of his childhood. He calls Dru "Momma" and Iris "Mom." Category:Third Generation Category:Fourth Generation